Survival
by ALICE IT'S RAINing
Summary: Set During Resident Evil:Apocalypse, What if Terri had someone watching her back in the school. Alice x Terri


**_Welcome_**

**_The original idea for this fic came from a dream i had (i always say follow your dreams) so... here it is _**

**_enjoy and reveiw_**

**One last thing: i don't own these charactors or the resident evil franchise or even resident evil dead aim**

* * *

Silence 

Darkness

She was completely alone.

Terri Morales, the former anchor of the Racoon 7 news station, walked nervously through the doorway of the deserted classroom. She looked back and forth; seeing nothing, apart from the blood on the wall, she started backing up.

...And ended up banging against a desk; she spun round in surprise. Suddenly, she spotted a small girl in the corner of the room, rocking slowly, while holding what Terri presumed to be a doll, "Angela?". No response. Terri walked forward and tried again.

"It's gonna be okay, theres no need to be afraid." She tapped the small girl gently on the shoulder and added, "We're gonna take you home." The young girl turned around, revealing to Terri what was left of her blood stained face.

She had been cradling a severed arm.

Terri screamed and tried to flee, but when she turned towards the exit, a horde of undead children blocked her path. She closed her eyes, hoping that she would have a quick death. All of a sudden, gunfire erupted from in front of Terri. She opened her eyes and in the doorway stood Alice with guns raised. She fired a few more rounds into the pack of zombie children, then forced her way over to the terrified weather-woman. Alice grabbed Terri and dragging her out of the zombie invested classroom before either one of them was bitten.

Terri slumped against the cool, hard tile of the bathroom that she and Alice had sought refuge in from the hellish creatures that stalked the dark corridors of the Racoon City junior school. Alice peeked out the bathroom door, seeing nothing, she closed it and turned around to see Terri on the verge of tears. Alice walked over to Morales, kneeling down beside her. She started to stroke the meteorologist's arms saying, "Shh. You'll attract more of them."

Terri looked up at Alice. "They were children Alice, children!" Alice could tell Terri was losing it. Alice felt sorry for the older woman and she started to think about the things that she'd seen since she'd woken up in that shower, cold and alone.

"Rain." Terri looked at alice for a moment trying to work out what Alice had just whispered, but soon her mind wandered back to the image of the zombie girl holding a severed arm that didn't belong to her. After a moment, Alice managed to take her mind off her deceased lover and looked at Terri. Seeing the weather-woman's distraught look, she knew that something needed to be done.

Suddenly, Alice stood up, dragging Terri with her. Then she slammed her lips against Terri's. Terri pulled back saying, "What the hell are you doing?"

Alice replied, "Listen to me. You need to calm down and forget what you saw back there or you won't make it out of this god damned city." Once again Alice pressed her lips against Terri's.

This time feeling less resistance, Alice pulled back and whispered in Terri's ear, "Just forget about it all. Focus on me." This time it was Terri that started the kiss.

Alice pulled her jeans back up and as she did, she saw a crumpled packet of cigarets near one of the toilet stalls. She picked them up muttering, "Kids these days." Then she looked at Terri who was still breathing heavily against the bathroom wall.

"Want one?" Terri nodded so Alice walked over and placed one of the cigarettes in Terri's mouth while at the same time pulling out a box of matches from her back pocket and lighting it. Terri took a drag from the small white stick.

"Thanks." Alice nodded then hearing something that the weather-woman was unable to hear announced, "Time to go".

**The End**

* * *

_So there it is the first Terri/Alice fic ever (i couldn't help but put some Rain/Alice) _

_so what did you think? do you like the pairing?do you want a sequel?What me to fuck off because you hate the RE movies?_

_Please leave a reveiw on the way out because it takes a less than a minute to write a reveiw but it keeps me happy for 100x as long _

**BYE**:)


End file.
